Manannan
Manannan is an old, twisted and evil wizard who had the custom of kidnapping infant boys (usually one year olds, though he occasionally takes younger babies) and training them as his slaves. He is the brother of Mordack, and Hagatha. For many years he reigned as the absolute ruler of the land of Llewdor, and under his leadership brigands, thieves and the like prospered. His pointed hat signifies his membership in the Magician's Guild. Background One day, when his first slave was 18 years old, he was caught in Manannan's secret magic lab, reading his spells. Fearing that the boy would use his own spells against him, he immediately killed him and picked another infant. To prevent this danger from happen again, by choice killed all of his servants as they reached age eighteen and picked another. Sometimes he was forced to shorten the cycle for some of the more precocious slaves. He even promised some of the slaves freedom if they followed orders, but his near perpetual anger and punishment of minor mistakes was enough that he never kept his promises. He despised ignorance in his slaves so he taught them how to read, but he would only bring them the books which felt there was no danger to him in the slave reading. He did not allow them to choose their own books out of his library. It was after one of these cycles that Manannan, decided to take revenge on King Graham of Daventry, for the king having rescued Valanice from his sister, Hagatha.The King's Quest Companion, 2nd Edition, 475, 484 Manannan cast a sleep spell on the family while they were on a picnic on shores of Lake Maylie. While they slept he kidnapped the baby prince Alexander from his bassinet and returned to Llewdor (though some claim he kidnapped him from nursery). He named the child Gwydion, and made him his slave for seventeen long years. However by kidnapping Alexander, Manannan made a terrible error. Gwydion was able to escape the clutches of Manannan, by learning several magic spells from The Sorcery of Old, and was able to turn Manannan into a cat. While Manannan was not personally in control of the three-headed Dragon, he enjoyed watching its path of destruction across the lands on its way to the Kingdom of Daventry from afar, because of his hate of humanity. Mordack then, captured the royal family in order to try to get Alexander to reverse the spell, but the poor Prince had no idea how he could do it. Once Graham traveled there to rescue his family and was inside Mordack's castle, Manannan (the cat) tried to get in his way. Graham gave him a fish and then captured him in a bag. After the defeat of his brother Mordack at the hands of King Graham of Daventry, Manannan was never seen or heard from again and his fate remains unknown. It is quite possible that the sack remains in Mordack's castle containing the remains of a cat. It is also possible that the cat, Manannan, was able to escape by clawing his way out. It is even possible that he has been able to affect a cure for his feline condition. And, if this is true, then Manannan may well be hiding someplace plotting his revenge. The fact that nothing had been heard of either Hagatha or Mananann since Graham destroyed their brother Mordack is likely a bad sign.The King's Quest Companion, 2nd Edition, 485 His home in Llewdor was later occupied by Karlavaegen soon after Alexander's return home. He did not find any sign of Manannan when he moved into the house, as he had apparently left. He had apparently already moved into his brother's castle. Manannan's house is from where Derek communicates with Earth via the Eye Between the Worlds. History in the Other World On Earth, there are many stories about a most powerful weather wizard by the name of Manannan Mac Lir, after whom the Island of Man in the Irish Sea is named. It is said that Manannan had a magic horse that could travel easily accross both the land the waves, had a magic ship that could take him anywhere without the use of a sail or oar, raised storms at will, wore armor, which shone as bright as the sun and which could not be pierced, and possessed a cloak of invisibility-and these are just some of the wonders that surrounded him. It is also said that Manannan had a special fondness for the Irish. There are even stories that link Mananannan with a Welsh hero by the name of Gwydion. Curiously, he is said to be a most happy and generous wizards who brought happiness to all around him. This is quite unlike Daventry's Manannan.King's Quest Companion, 2nd Edition, 485 Assuming they are the same being, something must have happened when he withdrew to Daventry that changed his personality. Behind the scenes Manannan was a Celtic god son of Lir and god of sea and weather. In KQ5 he is said to be the brother of Mordack. In the official King's Quest Collection trivia game, King's Questions, and King's Quest Companion, Hagatha is said to be his sister. Though this fact is not brought up in any of the manuals or the adventure games themselves. Other scattered clues in the 1st and 2nd Edition, may imply that he is the same sorcerer and enchanter seen in KQ1 and KQ2, which would further explain his reasons for kidnapping Alexander. Manannan (unofficial) Manannan has appeared in several fan fiction including games, see Manannan (unofficial) for more details. References Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:sorcerers Category:KQ3 Category:KQ5 Category:Legendary characters Category:Characters (KQ5) Category:Characters (KQ3)